spufandomcom-20200213-history
2023 Formula One season (ME)
The was the 12th Formula One championship contested over 16 circuits in as many countries. Calendar Signed team and drivers Changes Team * Hyundai: Honda → Renault engines. Related to their French driver lineup and recent poor performance with the Honda engine. A 3-year deal was signed, which will end in time for the season. * Caterham: Caterham F1 Team → Caterham Ford F1 Team * Honda resigns with McLaren and Minardi. The duo both have 8-year deals with the Japanese engine manufacturer (expires for the season). * Ford resigns with Lotus and Caterham, both for four years (expires for the season). * BAE signs a deal to further their title sponsorship of McLaren until the season. Driver * Kimi Raikkonen: Lotus full driver → test driver. Raikkonen first announced his retirement during the 2021 season, though he later decided to become a test driver for his team, who have given him two championships. * Ma Quinghua: Ferrari → Lotus. * Tiger Abraham: Ferrari test driver → full driver. * Guatier Faure: EADS test driver → full driver. * Jean-Eric Vergne: EADS → Ferrari. * Timo Glock: Ferrari → Toyota. * Gorou Kurosawa: Toyota → Sauber. * Bernard Babineaux: Sauber → EADS. * Abner Ashley: EADS → Sauber. * Paul di Resta: Sauber full driver → Ferrari test driver. * Raja Harta: Renault test driver → full driver. * Marcus Ericsson: Renault → Toyota. Despite having signed a one-year contract with Renault during the season, when the last Toyota seat became available, Ericsson jumped at the chance to leave Renault, who were struggling for points. It meant the re-uniting of the – seasons' Marussia team with Timo Glock, though with different personnel and a different team owner. * Zeke Porter: Toyota full driver → retirement. Toyota always planned to get rid of Marussia's driver line up eventually, but contractual obligations prevented them from doing so until now. Calendar reshuffle The 2023 season also saw a major reorganization of the three-cycle calendar put in place for the season. It kept the traditional system of categorizing rounds in to "jewel" Grands Prix, which featured the same or similar Grands Prix each year, and "feature" Grands Prix, which were less prominent Grands Prix only occurring once every three years. The jewel-to-feature ratio changed from 7:9 to 10:6; the United States Grands Prix were grouped together, and, due to their relative geographical locality, the Spanish with the Portugese and the German with the Austrian. Additionally, the opening and closing rounds alternate year-to-year, with the mid-season being relatively similar each year. The 2013 season remained a cycle two calendar, with the following season following suite and being a cycle three. Some Grands Prix would change circuit each year: During cycle one, the United States would be held at Austin, the Spanish at Catalunya, and the German at Hockenheim; cycle two would see the United States host at Indianapolis; and in cycle three, the United States Grand Prix would be at New Jersey, the Spanish at Valencia, and the German at the Nurburgring. Results and standings : See also: [ Results sheet]